


dinner and a show

by fauchevalent



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, also bc the line 'really she's the muscle' is one of my favorite things to put in things, jester and fjord's day out, very quick bc i wanted to try my hand at these kiddos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauchevalent/pseuds/fauchevalent
Summary: "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He says, looking at the back of Jester's head and tracing the twitch of adrenaline-fueled excitement in her spine.The dragonborn's attention is drawn back to Fjord for a moment, while other patrons of the tavern rush around to find whatever it is he was looking for. (Honestly, Fjord still doesn't know. Sue him, he doesn't really care.) "And why is that," the dragonborn begins, tightening his grip on Jester in a way that might worry Fjord if she looked even the tiniest bit scared. "Are you going to be her hero, big man?"





	dinner and a show

**Author's Note:**

> BOOP BOOP IT'S EARLY IN THE SEASON WHY AM I ALREADY TRYING TO WRITE FIC!

Fjord is posted up behind Jester, watching as the tiefling takes on the pastry in front of her with gusto and aplomb, when he hears the jingle of the tavern door opening. His eyes glance up subtly to meet the gaze of a dragonborn, shorter than him but far broader and already looking unpleasant.

He groans. He was really looking forward to a quiet day with Jester, but, then again, he supposes, with Jester nothing stays quiet for long anyway. Fjord's eyes shift to Jester, who, though still devouring her treat, has turned her attention to him. She's not too bad at reading him, he knows, and the crinkle between his eyebrows probably speaks loudly enough. Wordlessly, Jester quirks her own eyebrow, tilting her head in question. She may be good at reading him, but she doesn't have eyes in the back of her head.

"Behind you," he mutters, careful not to draw attention from the dragonborn in question.

Jester spins on her chair and brushes pastry from her fingers. The motion is large and dramatic, and she immediately gains the interest of the dragonborn, who she aims a smile at. 

Fjord feels an ache beginning to form at the back of his head.

The dragonborn stalks up to Fjord and Jester, movements slow and meaning to be intimidating. Jester's grin grows. 

"Ay! Are you here for the food?" She leans in, conspiratory. " _'S very good._ "

The dragonborn chuckles, leans in, and places himself very close to Jester. "Is that so?" He asks, with all the charm of an alligator baring its teeth.

Jester nods, unfazed. "Fjord," she directs her attention completely and wholly to him, and he feels the corners of his mouth turn up, unbidden. "Fjord has also tried the wonderful pastries. Tell him, tell him how incredible they are."

He gives a slow nod, appeasing Jester. The dragonborn seems to be growing bored, but Fjord sees interest sparkling in his eyes - the same look which had Fjord casing him when he walked in. 

"Young tiefling -"

" _Jester_ ," she interjects.

" _Jester_. Would you mind doing me a great service for just one minute?"

Jester barely has time to shrug before the dragonborn is in her face. "Don't scream too loud." He says, low and threatening, and he scoops an arm around Jester, greatly misjudging her strength. Fjord smirks as the dragonborn gathers the attention of the tavern around them, calling out threats to the whole room and then specifically to Jester if his demands aren't met. To be honest, Fjord isn't really listening.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He says, looking at the back of Jester's head and tracing the twitch of adrenaline-fueled excitement in her spine. 

The dragonborn's attention is drawn back to Fjord for a moment, while other patrons of the tavern rush around to find whatever it is he was looking for. (Honestly, Fjord still doesn't know. Sue him, he doesn't really care.) "And why is that," the dragonborn begins, tightening his grip on Jester in a way that might worry Fjord if she looked even the tiniest bit scared. "Are you going to be her hero, big man?"

And really, that's all it takes. Jester is fed up with the whole ordeal, and she's grown increasingly bored of her position at the moment, so she sends an elbow into the dragonborn's stomach and twists out of his grip, dropping him hard on the floor and stepping on him for one final victorious pose. 

"Really," Fjord drawls, watching the tavern fall back into normalcy around him, "she's the muscle."

There's a big grin on Jester's face as she steps off the dragonborn, dusting herself off and reaching into her pocket to toss something Fjord's way. When he catches it, he recognizes it as a sack of coins, and he quirks an eyebrow.

"What?" She asks, faux-innocent. "He was holding me. I had spare time."

It seems to have just sunk in for the dragonborn that the little tiefling he had tried to hold hostage had pickpocketed him and dropped him over her knee, and as his face turns to something between astonishment and anger, Jester's face turns up into a little smirk. She produces a fake yawn and looks toward Fjord.

"All done, then?" She asks, and Fjord grins.

Jester tucks into his side and they leave the dragonborn where he is, stopping as Fjord leaves a few coins from the sack on the bar.

" _I'm_ the hero!" Jester shouts triumphantly, and Fjord nods, holding the door open as she skips through it. She stops for a moment and gives Fjord a considering look as she tucks herself back against him, and finally says, "Pastry  _and_ a fight. You sure know how to show a tiefling a good time."


End file.
